Disney Disaster
by xxUnbreakableLove16xx
Summary: Disney World. The Happiest Place On Earth. But When Seniors Shane And Mitchie Are Put Together For A Two Week Class Trip What Will Happen? Maybe Just A Happy Ending Of Their Own? And Maybe With A Few Laughs Along The Way? Smitchie. AU
1. Day 1 Not Your Enemy

I own nothing. I went very OOC for Mitchie in this one. And its an AU. So that means Camp Rock never happened. Shane stills has music. Nate and Jason may or may not be in the story. Depends. 

Should I continue? Hope you enjoy?

_**Day One- 4:38a.m **_

_**O'Hare Airport Chicago IL.**_

"But Mrs. Ryan you don't understand!"

" I understand perfectly Michelle, I understand that your arguing with me about a privilege!"

I heard a snicker behind me-I knew who it was so I simply quickly turned around and gave him a little birdie.

"But isn't it illegal to have a boy and girl room together?!"

"Your parents are the one that signed the form that allows you to room with the opposite gender-they actually recommended Shane."

Great my own flesh and blood practically handing me my own personal hell. Thanks Mom and Dad.

I should probably get you caught up to speed here. I'm Mitchie Torres a senior in high school. My class trip Is a little different from most. My school is huge, so therefore when the senior class trip comes around say goodbye to your friends. You are put with one other person and have to stay with them for the whole two weeks. Happy happy joy joy. My class trip happens to be to the happiest place on earth. We are going to Disney World for two weeks. And my reason for fretting is that I'm rooming with Shane Gray. Satan in V-neck, converse, ray ban wearing form. I hate my life.

"But Mrs. Ryan-"

"Michelle one more word and you won't go at all!"

Fine. I was not a happy camper though. I sighed as I got my ticket. Maybe I would be able to at least sit by one of my friends?

"Torres! What seat do you have?"

"Have we really gone to last names "Gray?" "

"Just answer the question."

"Row 20 Seat B."

"Row 20 seat A."

Well I'll be damned -the devil must wear skinny jeans.

"Oh what a joy."

"Hey there still Is one seat left."

I rolled my eyes and stomped to my seat.

"Oh Christ" Shane sounded defeated.

"Ooh ok Mr. there's one seat left!"

Apparently we were in a secluded area on the plane with only two seats.

"Well this should be no less than interesting."

"You can say that again." I replied.

I sat down in my seat and Shane followed suit. I had no idea what hotel we were staying in but as long as I'm with Shane it will be no fun at all. Zip. Zero. Shane and I have always hated each other. In the first grade his spilled pudding on my brand new dress. I've hated him since. And vise versa. Sad thing is our parents are best friends. So I'm stuck with him. My parents apparently recommended that I be with Shane for "bonding". Cause they have already started planning our wedding. You think I'm kidding. I wish.

"Can you lower the music please?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh what is my music to loud for ya?"

"Yes Shane it is. Matter of fact turn it off. We have to figure out where we are staying and all that jazz."

"Humph. Fine."

I grabbed the manila envelope from my carry on. I pulled out our information.

"Alright let's see, we are staying at "POP Century" and it says that we should go to the Magic Kingdom today."

"I wanna go on Splash Mountain."

I smiled to myself. Maybe Shane wasn't so bad.

"Alright little six year old."

"Yeah Bitchy Mitchie."

I eat my own words. If this was going to set the tone for the whole trip something needed to be done. And fast.

"Look Shane we are going to the happiest place on earth and I'm going to be happy god damn it so you my friend need to back off. At least try and act like you can stand me."

"Fine only if you stop insulting me and my style."

"Psh. I don't insult you"

"Oh yes you do. Does "Your eye brows look like they were drawn in with a sharpie?" ring a bell?"

"I was 10! I didn't know!"

"You were 16! And for Aprils fools day you thought it'd be fun to draw on my eyebrows with sharpie!"

"OK you gotta admit it was funny."

"Its called permanent marker for a reason Mitch."

"Oh take it like a man."

"I did take it like a man! A man with a damn uni-brow!"

"……"

"Stop laughing."

"I'm not laughing…………."

"Mitchie"

"Shane" 

I couldn't control my giggles anymore. I burst out laughing at the expression on Shane's face. I doubled over in laughter. 

"Mitchie. People are starting to stare."

I heard him but choose to ignore him. 

"Michelle Taylor Torres."

"Yes Shane Joseph Gray?"

"Watch the full name."

"You whipped mine out first." I protested.

"Please act civil."

"why am I bothering you?"

"Greatly."

"Fine party pooper. Ill go to sleep. You should too. We are going to be in the park all day."

"I'll do what I want."

I rolled my eyes and turned over and heard Shane sigh multiple times.

"Shane can you shut it?"

"I'm bored."

"Ugh. Write a song or something. You're a big boy-distract yourself."

"Fine I'll write a song."

"You do that."

"I will."

Just as I was falling asleep. Shane shook me.

"I'm done."

"Your point?"

"Listen to it."

"Why?"

"I need critics and you happen to be the closest person that hates me."

"Fine have at it."

_I took my timeI never touched when you taste you tease meAll night, sugar rushJust gimme a taste tonightOh oh oh girl you're too muchI'm burning up right now, and I need your touchCome on let's take a rideCrash and we'll collideJust give it a chance tonight_

"You have a one track mind."

"I thought it was a good old fashion love song!"

"Shane it's obviously about sex. Girls don't want to hear about that. And whoever you wrote this about if anyone won't like it."

"Fine by the end of the trip I will have written the perfect love song. You can be the judge. If you hate it you can draw on my eyebrows. You love it and you have to do one thing that I tell you to do. Deal?"

"Deal. Now can I go to sleep?"

"Have at it. I'll wake you when we get there."

**This is sorta just an intro. I plan on this story being somewhat long. The song is "Sugar Rush" by Cash Cash. I threw in a little other couple that I love. Can anyone find it???**

**Click that little periwinkle button there. =]**

**You know you want to!**


	2. His Shirt

**Well you guys are amazing. A ton of you like 20 put this either on your favorite story list, story alert or me on your favorite authors list. So thank you very much for that!! Thanks for all the reviews as well! (You can never have to many * wink) I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also as to why it was underlined I have no idea. It was not like that when I typed and I know that it bugged me so I hope this one doesn't do the same thing. Another thing I hate doing one point of view so I will switch it up. There's a bit more Smitchie in this. But I will make it very easy to tell who it is(POV). And one person guessed the couple. Joe Jonas and Taylor Swift. It was their middle names. I'm going to stop rambling now. Enjoy!**

**Ok I've been holding out on you guys. I own the Disney Corporation and The Jonas Brothers. Sorry I kept it from you so long. AS IF. =].**

_Day One-Thursday May 3._

_10:47 A.M_

_Orlando International Airport. _

_Gate 113_

Tapping my foot to the beat of the music I never even realized we were landing until we hit the ground. I looked over at the sleeping girl next to me and sighed. I was going to have to wake her I knew. But she looks adorable sleeping. I scoffed inside my head. 'She hates you genius'. And I hate her too. At least I should. I'm tired of her hating me and insulting me cause I spilled some damn pudding on her. She wants to be happy on this trip? Fine. She be the happiest person in the world in the happiest place on earth. She'll be so damn happy she will sing through a field of daisies. I'm doing this to not be annoyed the whole trip. Not because I have an itsy bitsy crush on her. Got it? Good.

I shook her gently.

"What?!"

"Hey cool your jets. Were here."

"Really?!"

"Really!" I imitated her in a valley girl voice.

"Hate you."

"Noted." I sighed.

We walked out of the stuffy plane to the baggage claim. To say Mitchie was impatient would be an understatement.

"Ugh. I hate these things they take forever."

"I'm sure everyone here isn't exactly thrilled about standing here either. Just take a deep breath princess."

"I really don't appreciate the sarcastic comments" She retaliated.

"and I don't like being insulted every 10 seconds! All I did was spill some pudding on you. In the first grade none the less. Its been 11 years. Can't we just be friends?"

"Why? You hate me."

"Oh Christ. You hate me! I really don't hate you."

"Really I've never really hated you either. I just held a grudge."

"Seriously Now you tell me?!"

"Well you went all Dr. Phil on me! I thought since we were pouring our hearts out I would through that in there!"

"I wouldn't say we were pouring out hearts out."

"Your impossible."

She began to stomp in the other direction. '_3.….2...1'._

"if my bags weren't over here I would have so had a hissy fit!"

I laughed. Hard. Really hard. I looked over at Mitchie and she was erupting into a fit giggles. Guess she had her fit after all.

"Exactly why haven't we been friends all along?"

"Cause pudding doesn't look good on plaid."

I chuckled.

"Friends?" I inquired putting my hand out in from of me.

"Friends."

My smile grew wider. As I felt the electric shock shoot up my spine. _'what on earth was that?' _She began to pull her hand away. I wanted to grab it and hold on to it forever. And the butterflies in my stomach won't calm down.

"Shane?"

"Hm?"

"You can let go now."

"What? Oh, right."

We stood in silence for a bit when our flights bags came around the corner. I spotted mine but not Mitchie's.

"I'm going to go grab mine. I'll keep my eyes peeled for yours."

"Okay thanks."

I began walking towards my bag when a airport worker stopped me.

"Just so you know we are missing 5 peoples luggage. They are back in Chicago and will be here the day after tomorrow."

"Oh boy, whose luggage is missing?"

"Michelle Torres, Jake Thomas, Cindy Smith, Andrew Johnson and Bryan Lopez."

"What a group. Good luck dealing with Cindy. Ill inform Mitchie though."

"Sorry sir its my job to do that. Unless you can be trusted."

"I can be trusted. I-I-I'm her boyfriend."

'_Why the hell did that feel so right'_

"Oh thank you sir and enjoy your stay here in Orlando."

"I will."

I shook my head as I walked back towards Mitchie. Boyfriend? Boyfriend? What the hell possed me I could have let the guy tell her. But no I had to go all mush brain. I laughed inside my head.

"Hey your back."

"I am."

"So did you stop my stuff?"

"Actually a man from the airport told me that its still in Chicago and will be here on Saturday."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, what are you gonna do?"

"well for once I listened to my mother. I have 2 pair of shorts and an extra toothbrush and girly things and undergarments but I don't have any extra shirts."

"Well I guess you can wear mine." ' _I'm sorry who are you and what have you done with the Shane who won't allow people to wear his socks?'_

"Really?"

"Yeah I don't see why not."

" I could just buy two shirts here."

"No there's no need to waste your Disney money in an airport when I'm such an over packer. Just wear mine." _'_Ah_, I see. She will look beautiful in my shirts.'_

"Wow. Thanks a thousand Shane."

"No problem. Now Miss Torres I believe we have a magical day planned. Lets go get a car."

"Shane I don't have money to get a car to rent."

"You don't. I do." I smirked at her.

"Your never cease to amaze me."

"I know." I smiled.

"So basically while all our classmates have to wait for buses we get to drive around in car?"

"Yeppers."

"Did you clear this with a chaperone?"

"Psh. I'm Shane Gray. Rules don't apply to me." I said smoothly leaning against the handle of my luggage not realizing I hadn't locked the damn thing and toppled over along with it.

"….."

"Mitchie this is not humorous."

"….."

"Michelle."

"….."

"Fine go ahead."

She immediately doubled over in laughter I give her credit for being nice and trying to hold it in though. After bout 2 minutes she stopped.

"Whew. Okay now did you ask Mrs. Ryan?"

"Yeah she said it was. Just got to stay on property."

"Woot. Lets go then!"

After getting our car and driving to Wal-Mart to grab some food for the mornings and refusing to let Mitchie purchase shirts, We arrived at our hotel.

"Eep."

"Did you just eep?" I asked chuckling.

"Yes!! I haven't been to Disney World in so long"

"I take it you just want to drop our stuff off and-"

"Oh no. I probably look like hell. I need to freshen up and out in new clothes and make-"

"You look pretty right now." I couldn't stop myself. They slipped out.

"Oh um wow, thank you. I still want to change though. Do you have any shirts with Disney characters on them?"

"Pardon?" Was she out of her mind?

"When I come to Disney world my family and I have an odd tradition where we have to wear Disney shirts everyday."

"That's sweet. And yeah I brought a few."

"Well can I wear one? And your going to have to buy some more then cause I never break tradition."

"Okay sergeant Mitchie. Ill give you one when we get to our room."

"Alright. And that's general Mitchie to you."

"Yes ma'am" I grinned.

____________________________________________________________________

"3337,3338,3339,3340-" she trailed off.

"And 3341. Here we are."

"Finally!! Come on don't dilly dally open the door!"

"Okay okay." I pushed open the door before Mitchie peed herself.

She ran into the room and hopped on the bed and started jumping on it.

"We still have to make our backpacks for the day Mitch."

" I know I know. Toss me one of your shirts. Make sure its got a Disney character on it. And change into a chacter shirt while I change into mine."

"Yes Mommy."

"Good Shaney. I'll be right out." she giggled and I tossed her one of my shirts.

I heard the bathroom door click shut and I pulled out my notebook. I had an idea for a song that I was going to start. I put it in my backpack to take to the park. I removed my shirt and went through my bag looking for another one. I didn't hear the bathroom door open and Mitchie step out till she spoke.

"Oh sorry I didn't know that you were still changing."

I was right. Mitchie hadn't tied up my shirt yet and it was covering her shorts and she had taken her hair down so it framed her face. I felt a twinge to kiss her senseless right then and there. I shook my head.

"Hey not your fault ill go put on a shirt." was it me or was Mitchie looking very nervous. She mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I said you have nice body."

Well it is the happiest place on earth.

______________________________________________________________________

**If I get enough feedback I may be able to post chapter 3 today. They finally get to the park in that one.=]**

**REVIEW!!!**

**cassie**


	3. Magic Kingdom

**I'm so sorry for the late update. Now I like to include people in my stories so do you guys have any ideas? Like what rides they should go on, where they should kiss(did I just spoil something? =]), what Shane should make Mitchie do if he should win, or anything else please either PM or leave it in a review! I have decided that Caitlyn,Nate Jason or tess and any other camp rock characters will not be in the story. Keep in mind Camp Rock never happened! And finally I don't know how long this story will be. We will just flow with it! Review, Favorite and all that jazz! Hope you like it! This Chapter is in Shane's POV. I find it easier to write in his POV. Also I have been to Disney world 10 times and stayed in the POP Century quite a bit. My information is up to date.**

**Disclaimer- I have Mickey Mouse, Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato Right here with me! They say your nuts if you think I own it!**

_Day One-Thursday May 3_

_11:58 a.m _

_POP Century Hotel_

I stepped out into the hot muggy Florida sun with Mitchie trailing close behind me. We were on our to get our cups so we can get slurpies the whole two weeks. Sadly Mitchie had tied my shirt up but she still looked pretty. And much to Mitchies dismay I had thrown a shirt on as well. I smiled to myself as Mitchie started to whistle "Zippy Do Da"

"Well someone is excited."

"I am!", she giggled, "I want to go on Splash Mountain first!"

"Whoa no can do there Mitchie."

"How come?"

Cause I'm terrified of heights that's why.

"I-uh don't want the water to mess up my hair"

'_Way to sound like a diva Shane'_

"Okay even I know your not that shallow. Really don't be afraid of the height of it. 3 year olds go on it."

"Yeah and they come off of it with messed up hair and, wait how did you know I'm afraid of heights?"

"You think out loud. And you did sound like a bit of a diva" Mitchie said as she paid for our cups.

"Well whatever I'm still not going on it!"

"Look Mr. Gray. They have about 4 other drops before the huge one-they sorta build the drops higher and higher before the 5 story one."

"I'm sorry- how many stories?" I question.

"5."

"Michelle! That suicide material!"

"Shane! Watch the mouth! Your not going to die on Splash mountain!"

"Can we at least go on something before it? "

"Shane build a bridge and get over it. Were going on it first."

"Oh come on how bout Carousel of Progress first?" I asked as I unlocked the doors on the car.

"No Shane you go on that ride when it gets too hot to walk around. Besides you said you wanted to go on when we were on the plane! I'm a Disney veteran. I know these things."

"Yes but its educational. You know the whole progress thing. And I was kidding on the plane." I added making a funny gesture with my hands for good measure.

"Splash mountain teaches a lesson too."

"And that would be…"

"Stay in the Briar Patch."

I looked over at her. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What?" she asked giggling, "It's true!"

"Fine. I'll go on. But at my funeral blame yourself" I smirked.

Mitchie just rolled her eyes and turned on the radio and sang along to whatever song came on. She was in her own world until I parked the car and shut it off.

"Hey why'd you- Were here!!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Actually we aren't here yet. We've got to take a Monorail."

"Mono what?"

"Monorail- it's like Disney's subway."

"Ah I see wait if were not there yet- where are we?"

"You should know-you drove."

"I just followed the directions."

"Oh, we are at the ticket and transit center. You can't park at MK."

"MK?"

"Magic Kingdom-ugh ammeters."

"Well pardon me"

"I was kidding" she laughed.

"Oh."

"Yeah but lets get on the monorail before we have to wait for the next one."

"Alright."

After walking up a ramp and getting out of breath we stopped in front of the monorail. I was not a happy camper.

"I thought you said it was like the subway."

"It is."

"Then why pray tell are we above the ground?!"

"Oh Shane cool it I've been on the thing a thousand times. You'll live."

"I beg to differ."

"Shane trust me. It's fun too."

"Fine."

I took a shaky step on to the monorail and took a seat. Soon the monorail was filled with kids whining about being hot and teenagers look like they wanted to be anywhere but there and tired parents waiting to strangle the both of them.

"Please stand clear of the doors."

"Por favor mantengase alejado de las preutas"

The same voice boomed over the train in both English and Spanish. Mitchie giggled beside me.

"What's so funny?"

"You can get the Spanish version of the saying on a shirt."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"They just do anything to get money don't they?"

"Pretty much."

We were silent the rest of the ride. We pulled up at the monorail stop at the Magic Kingdom.

"Now are we here?"

All Mitchie could do was grin at me.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I have never been to Disney world or Disney land. I was a Disney virgin. I do know that it is a magical place with temper tantrums if children don't get their lollipops.

"Okay Shane. You need a quick low down before we go in. Ready?"

"Hit me."

"When we get to Main Street you want to cut through the emporium. This is because everyone think that you have to walk down Main Street to get anywhere. What we need to do is get to the hub. It's also going to be crowed and if you don't know your way through the shops your going to get lost. Not maybe. You will. Once we enter just follow my directions ok?"

I didn't know I was enrolling in a war. I saluted Mitchie and she rolled her eyes.

"You think I'm kidding."

We walked towards the gate. There was flowers in the shape of a Mickey head. And a train station in full swing. I walked to the turnstile and put my ticket in and my finger on the scan ting and walked through. Mitchie followed suit.

"You ready?"

"As ever." I replied.

I walked under the bridge with all the signs advertising the rides. I couldn't help but glare at the Splash Mountain one. I walked out from under the bridge and smiled. It smelled like hot Florida air and hot popcorn. I couldn't take in all the sights at once. I looked up and saw the huge Cinderella castle and felt like I was six again. I heard Mitchie sigh next to me.

"You love it already don't you?"

"Yeah. It's amazing. I thought it was all hype."

"Nope, definitely not." She smiled.

"Now Shane, prepare for war."

Looks like I did enroll in war.

"Ok grab my hand."

"Mitchie I'm not six, I can make my through-"

"Do you know how to get to Frontier Land?"

"No, and what's Frontier Land?"

"One of the lands. There are Six. Fantasy Land, Tomorrow Land, Adventure Land, Frontier Land, Liberty Square, Main Street."

"Well way to keep a theme.'

"Yeah, just grab my hand."

"Fine"

I grabbed her hand and that unfamiliar shock went through me. I looked up at Mitchie to find her eyes boring into mine. I felt something flutter inside of me. _'You can 't fall in love with her.'_ apparently my mind already knew where my heart was headed. I plan on following the one that beats quicker when it sees her.

"Uh-um lets get going before more people get here_."_

"Yeah." I agreed.

She dragged me through all the shops. There was one focused on candy, another on movies and many more but we went through so fast I couldn't catch everything. As we walked out of the last store I looked across and saw some of my friends. They waved at me to join them but I just gripped Mitchie's hand tighter. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Well here we are."

I looked up and saw the famous partners statue and the huge castle looming behind it. It felt like a fairytale. I tugged a bit on Mitchie's hand.

"Well lets get over to Splash Mountain!!!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry are you Shane Gray?"

"Just lead the way."

"Oh and Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now." Damn.

"Oh right."

We did not go through the castle instead taking a left before we got to it. We walked onto a bridge marked Adventure Land.

"I thought we were going to Frontier Land."

"We are but this is quicker than walker through Fantasy land and Liberty Square."

"I see."

We walked past a restaurant offering dole whips, a few pin vendors and the tiki tiki tiki room, Pirates of the Caribbean (which I insisted I must ride) a shooting range and a few other things. Mitchie stopped in front of a place called Peco's Bills.

"What is this?"

"Food. I'm hungry."

"Ah I see."

We entered the pretty crowed restaurant and Mitchie like the pro she is obeyed one of the rules she told me. Stay left. She asked me to find a table and what I wanted. I found a table after telling her. After a few minutes Mitchie returned with our food, a smile and a map of the Magic Kingdom.

"Well here is your food. Eat quick so we can get there before the long lines."

"Alright."

After eating and getting through an extremely long line we made it to the ride.

____________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked the chapter. Review!**


	4. I Could Get Used To This

**Well. I'm terrible. You guys waited too long for chapters 2+3 and now I've done it with chapter 4. Super dee duper sorry. I've been busy for a bit. Also if Shane should win I know the song I'm going to use! See if you can guess it. *HINT* its sung by Disney star**_**s**_** and involves two Disney character. Also I'm going to try to update every Sunday. I'm sorry for the late update once again. One of you guys should tell me to stop rambling up here. Oh one more thing. If any of you are huge Disney freaks (like myself) I made Splash Mountain much quicker for time reasons. Also sorry if the ride description goes out of order. I haven't been since last summer! Ok. ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer- I truly wished I owned three naked marble babies and the Disney company. But sadly I don't.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

_Day 1-Thursday May 3_

_1:30_

_Magic Kingdom_

I sent a glare in Mitchies general direction. Me, knowing Mitchie loved this ride and would be ecstatic to be on it, asked for the first row. Mitchie intruded and said take the second row. Me, being a hopeless lost puppy in a sea of happiness, was unaware of the dangers of the fatal second row.

"Your overreacting Shane."

"I really don't think I am."

We were currently seated in the second row of the log boat built for 8. I sat with my head in the crook of Mitchie's neck shaking with fear. She informed me that the water goes right over the first row and right onto us. No way am I removing my head so my hair can get drenched. That and she smells like vanilla. And mint.

"Shane."

"Mitchie"

"Please stop acting like a three year old."

"I am not acting like a three year old." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Whatever. You just sit there hiding like a good boy."

"I am not hiding." at this point we had made a right turn and started up a hill. I turned further into Mitchies neck and closed my eyes.

"Shane, there is no drop here."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

I removed my head from Mitchie's neck and looked up. No drop. _'Not so bad Shane, buck it up.' _My ears were immediately met with an up-beat that could only be Disney. I took in all the sights around the floating boat. Their were a lot of rabbits. I turned to Mitchie to see her grinning at every little thing we passed. I chuckled to myself. Mitchie turned to me and flashed a thousand watt smile. _' There go those butterflies'_. I turned my head in the opposite direction. By now we were coming up on the first drop. I felt Mitchie grab my hand and tell me ill be fine._ 'She's trying to kill me.'_ I was so focused on breathing that I didn't notice we had survived the drop. Another song began when Mitchie turned to me.

"Ok. 1 drop down. Want me to talk to you the rest of the ride?"

"Uh yeah. Sure."

"So after this I was thinking we could do Big Thunder Mountain Railroad and Space Mountain."

"Yeah. That sounds good."

"Oh also we have dinner at Epcot at 'The Land' at I think 8 so we have to get out of here by like 6:30 so I can change. Then we could-"

"Uh. Mitch?"

"Yeah."

Now I may be seventeen but I am terrified of heights. I saw two crows sitting above my head before we started climbing up the hill.

"Shane you'll be fine. Here.. Take my hand."

By now we were by the fox with the rabbit hanging over the pot. I grabbed her hand.

"Here we go!!!"

I turned and looked at Mitchie and I felt something weird in my stomach, a flash and then cold water hit my face.

"That was it?"

"Yep. Congrats Shanie."

Before thinking I leaned across moving the few pieces of Mitche's wet hair and kissed the side of her head. I felt her shiver under me and I smirked.

"Thanks for the help Mitch."

"Y-your welcome."

We got out of the boat and began walking towards Tomorrow Land. I slipped my arm around Mitchie's shoulders. I ignored the shock that went through me and started making conversation.

"So we are we going exactly?"

"Tomorrow Land."

"And what are we going there for?"

"I was thinking we could go on Space Mountain."

I opened up my map and found Tomorrow Land. I looked at the other rides surrounding the huge white dome looking thing.

"Ohhh"

"Shane…"

"Oh come on! I'm not too old for it."

"Shane. Really Buzz Light-year?"

"You just afraid of getting your ass whooped."

"I am not. I could beat you with my eyes closed. I've done that ride a thousand times."

"Fine then we'll see about that."

By now we had walked through Adventure land and passed the partners statue and were walking over a bridge with a sign above it that read 'Tomorrow Land'. I saw 'Buzz Light-Years Space Ranger Spin' not that far away and took off running. I heard Mitchie giggle and then saw a flash of brunette hair and a scent of strawberry shampoo as she ran pass me.

She stopped as she reached the line for the ride. The line was very long and it was getting really hot.

"Why don't we get fast passes for this and go ride something shorter while we wait?" I asked.

Mitchie turned around with a huge smile on her face.

"Aw Shane. Your becoming a Disney person. I'm so happy!"

"Yeah. I'm over the moon. But isn't that a good idea. And make a decision quickly I'm sweating my butt off over here."

"Yeah I'll get the fast passes and meet you in line for… Carousel Of Progress?"

"Yeah totally." she smiled at me and then walked away.

I stood in line lost in my own thoughts when I heard a very familiar giggle behind me. Oh crap.

"Oh Shaney Boo!"

Oh kill me now. Cindy. She's my ex-girlfriend. And hell in human form.

"um, Hi Cindy."

"so who did you end up with?"

"Mitchie."

"Ew. That loser. How can you even stand to be near her?"

"She's not a loser! And I happen to love being around her!"

Cindy rolled her eyes and walked away from Tracy, the poor girl who got stuck with her, and stood in front of me. I was overwhelmed with the scent of too much perfume.

"Ohh Shane. You miss me don't you?"

"Not at all."

Before I could say anything more I felt a hand on my back. That unfamiliar shock went through me and I knew it was Mitchie. I turned around and asked her for a favor. She nodded her head.

"Hey Cindy?"

"Yeah Bitchy Mitchie?"

"can you please back off my boyfriend? Were trying to enjoy our time here."

"Ha! You can't expect me to believe that you two are dating. Shane has standards."

that's it. I grabbed Mitchie by the back of her head and kissed her. I heard Cindy scream and run away. I pulled away from her.

"I-um-I ah I'm sorry bout that."

"It's cool. You just wanted Cindy off your back." she said with a shocked look on her face. She was breathing heavily.

"Yeah." I said as the line started moving into the air conditioned room.

I tried to calm my fast beating heart and remember how to breathe. Yeah I would love to kiss her more often. I'm still shaking. I sat down in the seat as the show began.

________________________________________________________________

**I promise that the next chapter will be much much longer! I hope I surprised you! REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	5. Won't You Fly With Me?

Well I have some good news and some bad news. We will get the bad news done first. I myself am going to Disney world from July 15-23. So there won't be any updates during that time. Good news is I'll have inspiration cause I'm at where the story takes place. So woo hoo for that. Anyways. I went to the Jonas Brothers concert on the 10th. That's why there was no update. Sorry about that. A bunch of you have put this on Story alert! So thank you! Reviews are loved though! Hehe. Also that kiss in the last chapter was seriously a last second choice and I'm not sure how to work from that so this chapter may be a little rocky.

Disclaimer- All I own is my pirates of the Caribbean movie that I'm watching for inspiration and the Jonas Brothers shirt from the concert.

_**Day One-Thursday May 3rd**_

_**3:37**_

_**Magic Kingdom, **_

_**Carousel Of Progress**_

**I sat in the rotating rooms fidgeting and glancing around the room, avoiding Mitchie's eyes like the plague. I was losing it. No doubt about that. I kissed her. Kissed her. Those words rang through my mind as if they were poison. I knew it was impulse, but impulse never felt **_**so **_**right. My head was pounding and Mitchie sat next to me with a content smile on her face watching the ride. Lucky duck. Was it going to be awkward? Would she even want to talk to me? I felt her tug on my arm saying something about the ride being over. **

"**Shane!"**

"**What? Oh, Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I said as we hit the hot Florida sun once more.**

"**I said we still have time to kill. What do you want to do?"**

'_**Ok. Well, Mitchie is fine. Good to know.'**_

"**Not sure-any good ideas?"**

"**Well its mid-afternoon which means all the little kids are going to their hotels to take a nap. We could go hit up Fantasyland."**

"**Sure. Sounds good."**

**After a pretty much silent walk to our destination we arrived in Fantasyland. Mitch was right it was less crowed than anywhere else we had been. **

"**How bout we go ride Peter Pan? It's the shortest line and by the time were off of it, it'll be time to go back to Buzz."**

"**Isn't that the ride where your like on a boat that connect to a track on the ceiling?"**

"**That would be the one."**

"**You know Small World is looking pretty good right about now."**

"**Oh, come on Shane. Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine. Just ride it. Three year olds love it."**

"**Yeah three year olds with no common sense." I mumbled.**

**I replayed what Mitch just said in my head. **_**'Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine.'**_** Oh that's so a song lyric. I wrote it down in the notebook I brought with me as Mitchie said something about needing to use the restroom. She returned just as I put the notebook back in my bag.**

"**Ready?"**

"**Yeah." I smiled.**

"**Well your all the sudden very smiley." she laughed.**

**My smile only widened.**

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

_Day One-Thursday May 3__rd_

_Pop Century Hotel_

_7:01_

"This has gotten out of hand!" Mitchie yelled at me.

We had returned to the hotel at about 5 to take an hour nap, get ready and go to dinner. We had ridden Buzz like we planned…I'm not sharing who won. Let me keep my pride. Then we went back to fantasy land and rode everything there which was fun but not too exciting. We then headed out of the park back to the death-o-rail (which is what I'm now calling monorail.) and back to the car, drove back here and took a nap (Well Mitchie did, I stared at her.) Now I was being yelled at.

"Look, Michelle, I've told you twice that humidity make my hair curly and I need to flat iron it!"

I heard her sigh from the other side of the door.

"I like your hair better curly." she mumbled.

I dropped the flat iron, shut it off and walked out. She smiled as she got her way.

"So where exactly are we going again?" I questioned.

"Epcot."

"What does that even stand for? Extreme People Chewing On Twix?"

"……"

"Or not."

"Experimental Prototype City Of Tomorrow."

"That could work too." I smiled.

She giggled as she lead the way out of the hotel room. Mitch walked in front of me and I realized I hadn't seen what she was wearing. When we got back from the Magic Kingdom her suitcase had arrived (early nonetheless), yet she had changed out of one of my shirts and was currently sporting a different one.

"Hold the phone here- why are you still wearing one of my shirts."

Her eyes widened as she pressed the elevator button.

"I'll go change if you want I mean I-I-I just didn't feel like un-packing."

"Mitchie, You un-packed as soon as we hit the door." I smirked.

She avoided my eyes.

"It smells good." she coughed out.

"So your wearing my shirt cause you like the way it smells?"

"No, I'm wearing it cause I like the way you smell." she said softly and entered the elevator. I grinned when her back was turned. There was a Mother, Father and a small child licking a large lollipop.

"GUESS WHERE I'M AT!" the kid shouted.

"Um…I don't know! Where are you?" Mitchie said just as loud.

The kid tugged on Mitchie shirt (or should I say my shirt) and whispered in her ear. The mother was tugging on the child's shirt telling her to leave the poor woman alone. Mitchie flashed a smile and said she didn't mind.

"What's your name sweetie?" I asked.

"Danielle!" the hyper child smiled.

"That's a pretty name" I glanced at Mitchie and she was talking in murmurs to the parents. I caught the words 'Disney' and 'Retard' count on Mitch to have faith in me.

"Mr.?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"Do you love that girl, you look at her like daddy looks at mommy-and they say they love each other all the time." My head shot up to look at Mitchie but thankfully she was still talking.

"I really really like her but between you and me Danielle I think I may be falling in love with her." I whispered shocked as I heard the truth in my own voice.

The elevator door opened and I saw Mitch exchange numbers with the parents and something about meeting for fireworks on our last day.

"So you're her Prince Charming?" her eyes glowed.

"I hope to be."

"Shane!"

"Yeah Mitchie?"

"Come on, were leaving."

We said our goodbyes to the family and then headed off in our own direction.

"So I started that song." I stated making conversation.

"Really? Can I hear it?"

"No that would ruin the surprise, I'm not even doing this for the bet anymore."

"How come, I was looking forward to drawing on your eyebrows!"

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I know you'll like this song." I said as I pressed the button to unlock the car doors.

"Whatever you say"

The ride to the death-o-rail was uneventful. We boarded the monorail and made our way to Extreme People Chewing On Twix. Or Epcot.

**SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

"You're a pig."

"Your too skinny" I retorted back.

We were currently seated in "The Land" eating dinner. Mitchie munched on her salad while I took my third helping of Mac And Cheese. We had met all the characters already. So here we sit in the rotating restaurant. We continued on with our conversations until I heard my name being called by someone other than Micthie. Oh here we go again.

"Shaney!"

"What now Cindy?"

"Well lookie here Shaney-Boo. Its like fate that we are eating at the same place on our first day! This is a sign"

"Yeah a sign that we should leave" I heard Mitchie mumble from across the table.

"I second that!" I said loudly.

Completely ignoring Cindy's protests we walked towards the ramp leading out when Mitchie grabbed my hand and sent a smirk in Cindy's direction. I laughed loudly and gripped her hand tighter.

**I'm not happy with how the chapter ending but I wanted to get one chapter up. I really hope you enjoyed!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **

**Cassie**


	6. Moving My Hips Like Yeah

Go ahead and yell at me, I deserve it. I'm super sorry about not updating. Its just I've had to start high school and other things. The next three chapters will come a lot faster than the others have. So once again. Very very sorry. Also is I get any crap for the Miley reference ill be upset. Just leave her alone.

_**Day Two**_

_**May 4th**_

_**Epcot**_

_**2:09 p. m**_

**Shane POV**

"Okay This is getting old."

"I just can't decide, I mean I don't want to go on but I also don't want you to die all by yourself."

"Oh, so now I'm going to die?"

"Expect the unexpected Michelle" I said.

"It's just a ride Shane. I think I'll make it out alive. You know what I'll go on by myself. Convincing you is wearing me out."

"Fine."

"Go wait for me in the gift shop then we will go on test track. Ok?"

"Sounds good."

Mitchie rolled her eyes one last time before heading off to the line for Mission Space. I saw her take the Orange card, giving her the full experience and I felt myself tense up. _She'll be fine._ I sighed and walked into the gift shop.

**Mitchie POV**

I walked away towards the entrance to see my ex- boy friend Logan walking towards me. I turned around to see the Shane was already headed for the gift shop. Shit, there goes my only hope.

"Well if isn't Mitch the Bitch" he sneered.

"Hi Logan, can I just get on the ride?"

"Where's your little protector? Cindy told me that you and the Joe Jonas wannabe Shane Gray have a thing." Damn. I hate that Cindy chick.

"What's it to you if we do have a thing?" I countered

"It' not good to lie Michelle" he stepped forward.

"I-I'm not lying." I stuttered.

"Really now?"

"Logan look can I please just get on the ride and move on with my day?" I said loudly. I was starting to get nervous. Logan was never the nicest boyfriend, and we broke up cause he wanted to go too far.

"No, now I wonder Michelle does Shane get what he wants or do you also act like a goody goody around him as well?" he took enough steps to be around two inches from my face. He began to lean in- and I knew what was coming. But all the sudden I heard a crack and he was no where near me.

"Ow. Did not think that would hurt that much." I heard a voice say. Quickly processing everything and regaining some train of thought I spoke.

"You hit him."

"I'm aware."

"You hit him."

"Yes….I did."

"You like threw your arm around and hit him in the nose."

"Are we on the same page here?"

"Shane!"

"Are you on your period again? Cause I don't do well with PMS…"

"Why would you do that?!"

At this point neither one of us noticed Logan still on the ground.

"Cause he looked a little too close for comfort."

"You could get in trouble!"

"Mitch you need to calm down."

"What- I mean why?" I questioned.

"Did I accidentally hit you too Mitch?. You seem confused." he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"What are we gonna do with him?" I asked pointing to Logan, who currently was clutching his nose and head in pain.

"Leave him?" he smirked.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled. It was silent until I spoke.

"Okay I'm going to get on the ride…see you in the gift shop?

"No, I'll go on with you." his voice cracked.

"You said you didn't want to though."

"Yeah but I don't want you to die all by your lonesome, that and," he cleared his throat, " I'm not in the mood to hit Logan again."

"Why don't we just head over to test track? I mean that's the one thing you wanted to do and I sorta owe you one." I said.

He smiled.

"Sounds perfect."

He started towards the ride and I could hear him humming Party In The U.S.A by Miley Cyrus. I chuckled to myself.

"Are you humming Miley Cyrus Shane?"

He stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"No. Your on crack."

"You were! You so were!"

"Mitchie, come on. I was not."

"Yes you were" I said in a singsong voice.

"Was not." he mumbled and stomped ahead.

I ran in front of him.

"I'm nodding my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah." I sang. Moving my hips back and forth for good measure.

"Stop moving your hips like that!" he shouted.

"Why Shane? Do you like it?"

_Dear Mitchie, please control your raging teenage hormones, please and thank you- your hips. _I shook the thoughts out of my head as Shane's eyes widened.

**Shane POV**

_Yes Mitchie my teenage boy-ness much enjoyed your little swaying hips. I also think the little boy wearing the tigger shirt ,now singing the song, did too._

_I ought to whoop her and her hips from here to Timbuktu._

"Shane, I asked you a question." she said once again in that flirty voice that should be banned in all 50 states. And Puerto Rico.

"You should put on shorter shorts." My eyes widened at my statement. I need to stop thinking out loud.

"What?" she squeaked.

"I-it helps the hips swivel easier." Ladies and gentleman please welcome Shane Gray trainer of strippers and resident dumbass.

"I'll remember that." she winked and walked forward.

_Well way to pump up the sexual tension dial a little bit higher. Gold star for you buddy._

I sighed and walked toward my stripper in training….. Kidding!

Oh chill- it was a joke.

Fun crushers. All of you.

I saw her walk into the line. I ran and caught up with her.

_Pop Century Hotel_

_7:53 p.m_

"I can't believe that just happened." she said for the thousandth time.

"I can." I muttered.

_While walking towards the exit of the park I spotted the little boy in the tigger shirt again. Him and his dad approached us. The man whispered something in Mitchie's ear and handed her his card. She stood there wide eyed as I took the card from her hand_. _**Florida's Elite Gentleman's Club.**_

I had laughed till I cried while she looked horrified. Now at the hotel room she still cant get over it. I still find it very humorous.

"All I did was move my hips." oh here we go again.

"Yes in a way that…" I began.

"That could make a person want.." I sighed. This is hard.

"Want…? Want what?"

"Want…stuff."

"Stuff? What do you me- oh, oh, stuff."

"Yeah."

"Well this is awkward."

"Wanna make it even worse? Cause I still have the card."

"Oh your funny."

"I try" I smiled.

She rolled her eyes and walk to the bathroom to change. She came back out in biker shorts and a Jonas Brothers tour shirt.

"These short enough for ya Shane?"

"Oh Sweet Baby Jesus."

**This was chapter was short and a filler. But there is an aspect in this chapter that will become extremely important later.**


	7. Ya Should've Said No

**SURPRISE!!! Bet your all a bit shocked to see me so quick. But I felt so darn bad about not updating. So tada! My gift to you. I think your going to like this chapter….don't get your hopes too high. No Smitchie. YET! A bit more the past is uncovered in this chapter. Also I keep forgetting to tell ya'll but I have a twitter! I'll put the user name thingy at the bottom incase you wanna follow me. Here we go! Also. don't hate Shane. The boy will learn. I promise.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own it. Just stopping rubbing it in. okay? **

_Day 3_

_Pop Century Hotel_

_9:48 a.m_

**Shane POV**

"I don't wanna do anything today." Mitchie's voice shook me from my sleep. I felt my bed sink down. _Listen Sweetie I love you, but get off my bed before I once again throw you and your hips to Timbuktu._

"And this requires you to come over, sit on my bed and wake me up?" I said putting my thoughts into nicer words.

"I was just letting you know Mr. Grumpy Gills." She poked me in the ribs and I could almost see her smiling.

"Maybe Dory needs to go back to her own bed and let 'Mr. Grumpy Gills' sleep." I grumbled.

"Come Shane! Time to get up! Let's go swimming or eat! Lets be productive!" she screamed.

"I don't think we have the same definition of productive Mitch." I mumbled.

"Shane. Don't make me get angry." she inched closer to my ear.

"Mitchie. Don't make me hit you with a pillow." I said.

"Shane.." I could feel her breath on my ear.

_Okay. That's it._

I flipped over onto my back, sat up and began tickling her stomach.

"Shane no!" she said through her giggles.

"Yes, who is Mr. Grumpy gills now?!" I said over our laughter.

She continued giggling.

"Shane Stop!"

"Say that Shane Gray is the definition of man." I said quite arrogantly.

"You can't be serious" she said breathing heavily.

I tickled her a little more.

"Fine! Fine! Shane Gray is the definition of man!" she shouted.

I stopped tickling her and smiled.

"That's what I thought."

She smiled at me and walked over to her suitcase. I saw her pull out her ipod and its dock.

"What do you want to listen to?" she said from across the room.

"I don't know. Put it on shuffle!" I shouted back.

She plugged the dock in and set her ipod on shuffle. The first song was S.O.S By the Jonas Brothers. She pursed her lips and just tapped her foot.

"Go ahead. I don't care."

She, almost instantly, stood up, ran across the room and grabbed her hairbrush. She shouted the lyrics and as Joe (who so wants to be me) broke into the chorus she began jumping on the bed.

_What the hell? Why not?_

I jumped up on my bed and sang the lyrics ( I have a little sister. I swear….) as well. Neither one of us noticed the song coming to end. The song had ended and we were still jumping. Then I heard the into to Taylor Swifts Should've Said No.

Both Mitchie and I froze. My head shot up and met her eyes which were rimmed with tears.

"Mitch.."

She had already run into the bathroom. I heard her slide down the door. I could tell she was holding in her sobs. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I thought of what had happened.

"_I really don't think this is right Cindy."_

"_Oh come on Shane, it's like the thing to do. Were eighth graders now. We've got to be cool."_

"_Yes but why does being cool include me having to kiss you?"_

"_Because my sister does it all the time. She has two different boys over at my house on different days. And she's a senior. So you could have two different girls."_

"_But I really like Mitchie, I'm taking her to winter formal and everything."_

_I saw Cindy look behind me and smirk. Before I knew what was happening her lips were on mine. All I could register at that point was my sister singing along to Should've Said No, a cry and a door slam._

_I Should've Said No._

She had been in the bathroom for 10 minutes when I finally got the courage to walk towards the deafening cries.

"Mitchie, please come out. We need to talk."

"Go kiss Cindy." she said between her sobs.

"Mitchie we've never even talked about what happened…"

"What's to talk about? You kissed her under peer pressure and I saw. Now every time I hear that song I'm like this."

"It was a long time ago Mitch!"

The door flew open faster than you could say _Oh Snap._

"Yeah Shane it was. But pardon me for getting a bit upset that the first guy I ever truly liked _and_ dated kissed another girl. Sorry for having emotions."

"I understand it then Mitch, but why are you so torn up over it now?"

"I-" she looked confused.

"I'm going for a walk"

Then she was out the door and gone.

**Mitchie POV**

I heard the door shut behind me as I stepped into the hot sun. I knew I looked like hell on earth but I needed to get out of there. I wandered a bit till I found a somewhat vacant parking lot and sat down. Sighing I pinched the bridge of my nose.

I knew exactly why I got upset. A few weeks after the whole dumb incident happened I cried a bit then went back to hating him like I had done before. But now, on this trip, that song just made me remember how much better Cindy was. Cindy with her perfect blonde hair, her skinny frame and always perfect hair. Barbie in a sense, and every Barbie needed her Ken. I scoffed. Remind me to call Shane Ken from now on. Back to why I was upset. Oh yeah, I like Shane. A lot. Maybe too much? I'm not throwing out that other L word, not yet.

When he asked me why I got so upset what was I supposed to say? If any of you said just to tell him I'll kill you.

Bang.

Some of you are dead now.

Just letting you know.

I heard footsteps from behind me.

_Oh crap._

**Shane POV**

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to tickle it outta ya?"

I heard her sigh.

"I don't wanna talk about it." she mumbled.

"Well I just want to say I'm sorry. Again."

"It's fine. I just over-reacted"

Ouch. And my naïve self thought she may like me back.

"It's okay."

**Micthie POV**

_Eat your heart out._

It was so not okay.

"So do you wanna head back to the-"

Before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine. I swore I heard him moan, but I cant be sure. He grabbed my waist. _He's trying to kill me._

As quick as his lips got there, they were gone.

"What-?" I stuttered.

"That was the kiss you should've gotten-not Cindy."

"Well, thank you?"

"No problem." he winked and walked away.

Hey! Rico Suave! Get your skinny jean wearing ass back here! You don't kiss a person and walk away ya know. You have to finish what ya started!

Yeah, like I would say that.

All I could muster was a "One more time, please?"

_Boys Suck._

I sighed and followed after him.

**Ohhhhhhh. Shane and Mitchie had a relationship? WHAT?! Haha. I guess they left that bit untouched! I hope I surprised ya a bit!**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER!**

**/onmytoes16**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I love getting favorited and stuff but nothings better than a review. ****J**


End file.
